A Will of Steel
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: The weapons of RWBY and JNPR. They're a representation of each of them, an extension of themselves, the tools used to defend the world from the tyrrany of the Grimm threat. They could also be your best friend, like the sister or brother you never had, and sometimes they're a pain in the butt to deal with. Wanna see what I mean?
1. Myrtenaster the Servant

**Kisdota: Gonna hate myself for this, I get an Idea and then I can't get it out. Gotta make it while I still have the free time to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

In the halls of the Beacon academy Weiss looked around the corner of the long hallway. Held closely in her arms was a small package that she carefully guarded. Looking left and right for any sign of her friends she hurriedly ran down the halls to her room.

When she arrived she carefully placed her ear against the door listening for any sound of her friends inside. She gave a light knock on the door and didn't hear anyone answer her. Waving her scroll over the lock the door opened up and she quickly snuck in before shutting the door behind her.

Placing the square package on the desk she closed the drapes of the room and made certain that the room was locked and closed. When she was certain that the room was secure and she was all alone she slowly undid the package on her desk and pulled out a small black chest.

She opened it up and inside it were a dozen small glass capsules, each one filled with a small amount of leaf green dust and sealed shut with a small cork. Weiss took out one of the capsule. She looked it over and gave it a look over before she started grinning sinisterly.

"Watcha got there?" "AH!" Weiss was shocked and surprised by the suddenly voice of Yang. The capsule suddenly slipped out of her fingers and was flung in the air. Weiss reached out to try and grab it while it was still in the air. She clutched it in her hand but that just bumped it in the air again.

Weiss kept fumbling with the capsule before she was finally able to grab ahold of it again, exhaling her breath she put the capsule back in the box before turning around to face Yang. Weiss was angry at her, but Yang still had that smile on her face.

"What are you doing here!? Wait, where did you come from I was sure I was alone!" Weiss said looking around the room.

"Oh that… I was tired today after I came back from class so I took a nap," Yang said pointing at her bed, "Anyway whatcha got there?" she said looking past Weiss to the box on the desk.

"Wha- nothing!" Weiss said eyes wide as she moved in front of Yang's vision. Yang leaned to the left to look past Weiss who quickly intercepted her again. Yang kept trying to look past her, but Weiss kept getting in her way.

"You're hiding something," Yang told her grinning, "Is that dust?"

"NO! No it's not," Weiss said, Yang made another attempt to reach for the dust and shot her arm out under Weiss's arm.

*SMACK* "OW!" Yang suddenly held her hand close. Weiss had smacked her hand away.

"Jeeze what's wrong with you?" Yang questioned, "Wait a minute is that some kind of body mod dust?"

"NO!" Weiss practically yelled with her cheeks aflutter.

"Oh? So your dad's company doesn't make that kind of dust?" Yang asked her making herself sound innocent.

"NO TH- y-yes but that-! T-This isn't any of your business!" Weiss told her angrily.

"Okay okay," Yang raised her hands in defense, "It's fine no problem, I'll just leave you alone for your 'private time'."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Weiss yelled at her. Grinning to herself she just skipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Insufferable-… _groan_," Weiss pinched the area between her eyes, annoyed at her friends remarks, "And I don't need to modify my body!" she yelled at her, even though she was long gone.

Weiss went back to her desk to look over the new supply of dust she had, but when she examined the box she noticed that one of the capsules were gone. Weiss started to panic and tried to figure out where her lost dust was.

* * *

"HEY GUYS! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Yang said excitedly.

It was the end of the school day and Ruby and Blake along with their friends Team JNPR were all training together. Aside from the one and a half teams the place was pretty desolate, many students opting to return back to their dorms.

Ruby and Blake were holding their weapons facing each other like they were ready to battle, but stopped when Yang called to them. Ren looked like he was meditating while Nora was busy lifting weights behind him. Pyrrha assisted Jaune up, who looked exhausted from their team workout.

The gang started storing their weapons on their person before looking at what Yang was holding. It was one of those same little vials of dust that Weiss was desperately trying to hide.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"Oh you're never gonna believe this, Weiss was sneaking around the room trying to hide this from all of us. I think it's some super rare dust that only Mrs. Money bags could afford," Yang told them.

"And you just took it from her?" Blake questioned.

"Oh she can learn to share with her team," Yang said, "Wanna see what it does?"

"Ooh, me first!" Nora cheered taking out her Magnhild in its hammer form.

"Nora stop," Ren lectured her, "Do you even know what type of dust that is?"

"I dunno," Yang said shrugging her shoulders, Pyrrha took the small vial and began examing it.

"It looks green, though I don't know what shade of green dust this is," Pyrrha said looking over.

"I don't know what kind of power this green dust produces either," Ruby said staring at the dust as well.

"Well let's fire it up and see," Yang said taking back the vial, "It'll be like a science experiment… Nora you go first."

"Alright!" she said excitedly.

"Whoa wait, I don't think this is a good idea," Jaune said, "Shouldn't we at least ask Weiss what this stuff will do?"

"Uh, did you not hear that I robbed her?" Yang asked him.

"YOU!" Everyone froze and saw that Weiss had entered the room, she looked a bit ruffled like she was rushing here, "I should have known you would take what isn't yours!"

"Yeah you should have," Yang told her still grinning, "Come on Weiss it's just one little bottle! You can share can't you?"

"Absolutely not!" Weiss said, "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to sneak that past my father."

"Wait what?" Yang questioned along with everyone else.

"He wouldn 't allow me to bring any of this category of dust, and I had to get, and bribe mind you, one of the treasurers to mail me this without him knowing," Weiss told her.

"You bribed someone to steal from daddy?" Yang questioned her happily, "I underestimated you Weiss, you really got a wild streak in you after all."

"I don't have a 'wild streak' I just… I… oh my god," Weiss's eyes suddenly widened in worry, "I… I really did… oh my god what if someone finds out!?" she started panicking, thinking multiples of the worst case scenario.

"Well if you don't want daddy to find out then share," Yang said waving the dust between her fingers.

"Wha- are you blackmailing me!?" Weiss yelled at her.

"It's not blackmail if it's between friends," Yang said grinning.

"Give it to me now!" Weiss demanded holding her hand out.

"Gonna have to take it from me Ice queen," Yang teased holding up the vial, she used her thumb to push off the cork top. A small waft of green dust flew up, "oops."

"Don't you dare!" Weiss threatened.

"Guys," Ruby said trying to stop the fighting.

"Oh what's the matter Ice queen, here take it," Yang held out to Weiss who tried to reach for it, but when her hand got close Yang jerked it back from her, "Oh! Too slow."

"Guys!" Ruby tried again, but Yang didn't even notice her behind her.

"Give it back to me!" Weiss yelled reaching for it again, but Yang held it high in the air as she tried grabbing it. Since Yang was a tad taller than her Weiss wasn't able to quite fully reach for her Dust. What Yang failed to notice was that some of the dust had spilled out and fell in front of Ruby's nose.

"uh.. aah- aahhh!" Ruby could feel a sneeze coming on.

"Come on! Just share a little!" Yang begged her while still keeping the vial out of Weiss's reach.

"Ahh… aaaahhh!" Ruby's nose was starting to scrunch up.

"Uh oh! Uh guys!" Jaune said noticing the problem.

"GIVE IT!" Weiss yelled at Yang jumping up to try and reach for the vial, Yang held it further out of reach from her thus allowing more of it to spill out to where Ruby was.

"YOU'RE WASTING IT!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"Huh?" Yang looked up and noticed that some of it was gone, judging by the way she held it she turned around to see where it went and saw a small cloud of green floating around Ruby.

"Ahhhh-!"

"Oh son of a bi-."

* * *

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_*_

A large explosion was heard from outside the gym doors, black smoke seeped through the cracks of the door. Other students noticed this, but all of them merely starred at the event before moving on.

* * *

"_Cough cough_!" team RWBY and JNPR were all covered in a blackish green soot, the smoke started to lift till the room was once again clean.

"AGAIN!" Weiss yelled staring at Ruby with an intense glare.

"Sorry," Ruby said meekly.

"_Ugh_!" during the distraction Weiss angrily grabbed the now empty vial out of Yang's hand, "Perfect! Now I only have 11 more of these left!" she yelled at Yang.

"Sorry," Yang said as well.

"You're not getting off this easily! You're going to pay me back for what you've just wasted! And it won't be cheap!"" Weiss said to Yang.

"Fine! Let's call daddy and see how much I owe you," Yang said smiling at Weiss.

"You… _rrrrrRRRGH_!" Weiss said frustrated with the situation.

"What was that stuff anyway?" Jaune asked her brushing some of the leftovers off his armor.

"That was valuable life dust!" Weiss said.

"Life dust?" he questioned.

"The thing that dwells in all of us. That drives to keep going, to keep changing, to adapt and spread our existence everywhere," Weiss said, "And you just wasted a whole vial of it with your petty little game!" she yelled looking at Yang.

"Hey! Take it easy," Yang said starting to look a bit nervous.

"I was going to use it to try and improve my skill with Myrtenaster!" Weiss said gripping the weapon on her waist, "They say that using green dust can give life to a weapon, and allow you to bond with it, know it, thus making you more proficient with it!"

"Whoa really!?" Ruby asked suddenly filled with amazement, "Weiss you gotta hook me up!" Ruby asked her.

"Well too bad!" Weiss told her, "I have a limited amount, and I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"Oh see! You were going to hog it all to yourself!" Yang accused.

"I'm leaving! And I'm hiding my Dust somewhere else!" Weiss said before storming off.

"aww," Ruby groaned, once Weiss told her the effects of the green dust she really wanted to try it out on Crescent Rose. Now though, she doubted that it was going to happen, "Yang why'd you do that!?" Ruby asked her sister.

"What? She wasn't going to share that stuff anyway," Yang told her.

"That Dust did sound interesting," Blake said.

"Yeah! I wanna give life to my weapon, I've always wanted to talk to Magnhild. You know see if it's happy with the way life is treating him," Nora said petting the top of her massive hammer.

"I doubt that's what Weiss meant," Ren told her.

* * *

After a bit more training both teams stored their weapons and went back to their rooms. However both Jaune and Pyrrha met later early at night to meet at their usual training spot. Tonight Pyrrha was going to try and teach Jaune how to transfer your own Aura into your weapons.

It was a useful skill to have when dealing with Grimm who had on a bit tougher hide, but it was a bit of a difficult thing to do since inexperienced Hunters could easily extinguish their own Aura using this skill if they didn't know how to limit it. However Pyrrha knew firsthand how much Aura Jaune had, she was sure he had some to spare.

Dressed in their battle gear the two of them began the lesson.

"First hold out your weapon," Pyrrha instructed Jaune.

"Like this?" Jaune asked holding out the sword of Crocea Mors.

"Good, now try to imagine the sword as a part of you. Like it's a living piece of you, what I try to do is imagine my Aura as a blood and that blood circulates through my weapon to form the protective Aura around it," Pyrrha said, "Try and limit it, otherwise you'll just use up your Aura."

"Alright," Jaune said closing his eyes and concentrating on his weapon, he tried to focus his Aura into it like Pyrrha taught him.

Pyrrha watched at his body started to glow a familiar bright white, however she saw that his weapon wasn't glowing like it was supposed to.

"Uh… am I doing it?" Jaune asked her, though he said it like he already know the answer.

"No, sorry," Pyrrha said, Jaune seemed a little depressed, "It's your first time trying this don't worry," she said.

"I know, I'm trying to focus my Aura in like you said, but it feels like there's something… blocking me?" Jaune questioned not knowing what to say.

"Perhaps you're trying to focus it too fast, here watch me," Pyrrha said holding up the spear Miló, her body started to glow a dark grey, "Just start from the center where your Aura resides, then let it flow into your arm making a small trail towards your fingertips… then you… uh… huh?" Pyrrha tried to get her Aura to flow into her weapon as well, but she couldn't do it either.

"… Are you doing it?" Jaune asked her.

"No… there's… I don't understand," Pyrrha said flabbergasted, she was by no means an expert at this, but she was at least able to sharpen her weapon to a small point. Now though she couldn't even feel her weapon getting a drop of Aura in it.

"Uh… Pyrrha is everything okay?" Jaune asked concerned.

"This doesn't make any sense," Pyrrha said, "I've done this trick millions of times before."

"Really?" Jaune questioned, "Is there some kind of interference?"

"Aura isn't something that can be interfered with, it's not like a radio signal," Pyrrha said.

The night was spent with Pyrrha slightly panicking over her inability to fill her weapon with her Aura, while Jaune sat at the side watching her worry.

* * *

"_Hmmnnn_," Weiss woke up still feeling angry from yesterday, she had to hide her precious dust outside of the dorms in a place no one would bother looking. She didn't get a chance to use any of it though so she would have to wait until the weekend when she could find a place to be alone.

Deciding that she was too mad to get anymore sleep she decided to get out of bed and head for the shower rooms while they were still empty. Everyone else was still asleep in their beds, Ruby was still cuddling the covers, Blake had a book lying on top of her face and Yang was sprawled around on her bed snoring.

"Go team RWBY," Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, "Where'd I leave my bath robe?" she said looking around in her drawer.

"Here you are miss Weiss."

"Oh thank yooOOOUUUAAAAAHH!"

"Whoa! Whaza!?" Yang was suddenly jolted awake from Weiss's scream.

"What is it!?" Blake woke up, readying herself for a fight.

"What's wrong!? Are we under attACK!" *_THUD_* Ruby panicked and fell out of the top bunk of the bed, but she got right back up.

"W-W-W-Who let this person in!?" Weiss yelled pointing to the 'person'.

It looked to be a young girl wearing an ankle length dress that seemed to just shine while. Her skin tone was twice as pale and white as Weiss's own skin and her eyes were the same color as Weiss. Even her hair was white, but it was perfectly straight reaching down to her waist. In her hands she was holding a small neatly folded

"Aww! Weiss your big sister came to visit!" Yang said happily.

"Wha- Weiss you have a sister!?" Ruby suddenly felt happy for Weiss.

"She's not my Sister!" Weiss yelled at them, "She snuck in here-! Wait how did you even get in here?" she yelled pointing to the new woman.

"Oh… I got in through the window," the woman in white said pointing to the open window of the room, her voice sounded gentle and polite.

"The Window!? We're on the third floor!" Weiss told her.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I was unable to enter through the door because it was locked. I thought it would be rude to disturb miss Weiss while she was sleeping."

"Miss Weiss? Is she one of your Maids?" Yang questioned her.

"No!" Weiss yelled at her, "Who are you anyway?"

"You… you don't know?" the woman said sounding hurt, her eyes were on the verge of filling with tears, "I… I see… I suppose this is my fault. I should have done better for you… you deserved the best but… I suppose I wasn't able to live up to your expectations. I tried my best, but I'm not even worth you remembering the name you gave me."

"I-… u-uh," Weiss suddenly felt bad/creeped out/ flattered.

"Sooo… daughter?" Yang asked.

"Why would you think that you idiot!?" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"Miss Weiss please!" the girl said holding her hands up to Weiss, she then turned to Yang and then politely bowed to her, "I'm sorry if miss Weiss hurt your feelings, she is a good person and deep down I know she would like to be your friend."

"Wh-HEY!" Weiss pulled the girl away from Yang.

"Aww, she so nice and polite. Why can't you be like that?" Yang asked Weiss half teasing her.

"What, brain dead!?" Weiss said.

"Ghh!?" the girl was suddenly looking more depressed, "I-I'm sorry miss Weiss… I-I should have tried harder," she said.

"No no no!" Weiss said suddenly feeling bad for what she said, "I didn't mean that, I'm sure you're a terrific person- wait why am I apologizing," she asked going right back to being mad, "Tell me your name right now!"

"Myrtenaster," the girl Myrtenaster said.

"Huh?" Weiss was a bit confused at what she said.

"Myrtenaster?" Ruby repeated, "Wait isn't that the name of your weapon."

"Yes, that's my name," Myrtenaster responded.

"What? No I'm talking about her weapon," Ruby said.

"Yes that's me," Myrtenaster said

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Ruby and the others suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that you were Weiss's piece of metal!? Yang exclaimed.

"Well… I wouldn't say it like that, but yes," Myrtenaster said.

"Okay that's it, I'm getting security," Weiss said taking out her scroll.

"Whoa wait! Weiss you don't need to do that!" Ruby said trying to stop Weiss.

"She does seem pretty harmless," Blake added still eyeing the girl Myrtenaster.

"Are you people listening to her?" Weiss questioned, "What's she saying is an impossibility there's no way that she's-," Weiss's rant stopped when she saw the old Dust vial that used to hold her green dust.

"Oooooh dear," Weiss said with dread.

* * *

**Kisdota: My first RWBY fic was a bust, let's give this one a try. Come on and review you all know you want to see what happens next. Myrtenaster isn't going to be the only one to come to life. **


	2. Storm Flower The Twins

**Kisdota: So this fic is doing loads better than my gender bent one. Guess I'll do some focusing on this fic since you all like it so much. **

* * *

*_poke poke_* "_sigh_," Ren felt his sides being poked and was forced awake. It was always annoying to him whenever Nora woke up this early. Her sleeping cycles were always random, sometimes she would sleep in but then she would get up in the wee hours of the morning. Ren opened one eye to see the clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Nora, it's too early to wake up. Breakfast isn't getting served until 8:00," Ren told her.

"Reeeeen! I'm bored!" he heard.

"Yeah we're bored," he heard?

Ren suddenly got up and looked around the room, at first he didn't see anything strange, apart from the fact that today really was one of Nora's late sleeper days. She was still in bed, as well as Jaune and Pyrrha. There was nobody awake to call to him.

"Ren."

"Ren."

Looking down the side of his bed he saw the source of the noise.

Two short kids barely half the size of Ren, both of them wearing similar jade green shirts like his own, both of them were wearing a necklace of metallic jade beads, and black shorts. Their hair was grey like metal, but the one on the left had a strand of hair that was black, while the one on the right had a strand of green hair. Both of them were looking at him with eyes of magenta.

"Two kids, in a school for warriors in a room they shouldn't be in," Ren said to himself, "Nora, did you do this again?" he asked her sleeping form.

"*_burp*_… _mmnn, _pancakes," she said still asleep.

"Something tells me it's not her," Ren said, "Uh… hey little guys, where'd you two come from?"

"Whatch mean?"

"You put us in your sleeves."

"Huh?" Ren questioned.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah let's go and have fun."

"Let's go and shoot some Grimm."

"I wanna stab things in the brain."

"… Nora are these two yours?" Ren asked again, this time worried.

"_Renny_… quiet it's too early," Nora complained from her sleep.

* * *

Weiss and the rest of team quickly got dressed in their school uniform and headed for their lockers. It was pretty early in the morning and they had an hour or two until class so they were able to sneak Myrtenaster through the halls without any students seeing her.

As soon as Weiss got to her Locker she pulled out the regular metal sword Myrtenaster.

"Ha! See, my swords right here," Weiss said to the group, "Care to explain this?" she asked Myrtenaster.

"Oh well… that's my body yes but I left it," Myrtenaster explained.

"You left your body?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes… is that really so hard to believe miss Weiss?" Myrtenaster asked her worried.

"Yes!" she told her loudly annoyed.

"Oh uh… I-I'm sorry," Myrtenaster said.

"Weiss, be nice to her. She's not doing anything to hurt you," Yang said.

"Yeah, you should treat your weapons better," Ruby told her.

"She's not my weapon!" Weiss yelled at them.

"You-… y-your giving me up!?" Myrtenaster said saddened and worried, "T-That's fine… i-if this is what miss Weiss wants then I will oblige… I-… I hope the next weapon you choose meets your expectation," Myrtenaster said on the verge of tears.

"Weiss! You can't do that to your own weapon!" Ruby said.

"After everything she's done for you too," Yang said.

"That's pretty cold," Blake said.

"I'm not-! Will you all stop treating this woman like she's a weapon!" Weiss yelled at them.

"Myrtenaster is there any way you can prove you're who you say you are?" Ruby asked her.

"Oh… I'm not sure actually," Myrtenaster said pushing a finger to her chin and tilting her head, "What do you usually do to prove who you are?"

"uuhhh," Ruby tried thinking of a solution.

"Thaaat's a good question," Yang said.

"People usually have some sort of ID on them that says who they are," Blake said.

"Well I seriously doubt that they make ID's for weapons," Weiss said, "Besides, she's not even who she says she is. Myrtenaster is right here, and she… huh?" Weiss suddenly started tapping on the chamber of her blade.

"What's wrong miss Weiss?" Myrtenaster asked her.

"Stop calling me that! My weapon won't activate," Weiss said, "Ususally when I grip it right here I'm able to spin the dust chamber, but I think it's jammed. I was so sure I cleaned it when I left it here."

"Oh… what chamber were you hoping to switch to miss Weiss?" Myrtenaster asked her.

"Wha-… oh I see what game you're playing," Weiss said holding Myrtenaster the sword to Myrtenaster the woman, "Go ahead then, fix your body then, make it switch to the red Dust," she said expecting Myrtenaster the person to take Myrtenaster the sword.

"Yes miss Weiss."

*_spin* *click_* The chamber of the sword suddenly spun on its own and when it stopped the blade started to glow red from red Dust circulating it. What was really impressive was that Myrtenaster the person didn't even touch the blade.

"Uh… wh-?" Weiss was suddenly flabbergasted.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes, "How did you do that!?" she asked Myrtenaster.

"What do you mean? It's my body," Myrtenaster told her.

"Okay that fully convinces me, she's the real deal," Yang said.

"No wait!" Weiss said, "D-Do it again, switch it to yellow," she ordered.

*_spin* *click_* The chamber once again spun around all on it's own and filled the blade with yellow Dust.

"It does appear that she's telling the truth now," Blake said.

"This is sooo awesome!" Ruby said suddenly glimmering with awe, "We have our own weapon person on our team!" she said glomping onto Myrtenaster.

"_Kyaah!_ R-Ruby please!" Myrtenaster said blushing when Ruby hugged onto her neck.

"Shouldn't be we discussing how this happened?" Blake asked her worried.

"Sure later," Ruby said not caring.

"It was the green dust," Weiss said.

"Wh- you knew!?" Yang questioned her.

"Whoa! Green Dust brings things to life!?" Ruby asked.

"Well… I was hoping it didn't do things like this, but apparently it does," Weiss said, "Life dust has a funny way of acting out on its own, my father used to tell me stories about events like this… truth be told I thought he only told me this just to keep my away from the 'merchandise'," she finished annoyed.

"So… this isn't what you were expecting when you wanted to become better with your weapon?" Yang questioned looking at both Myrtenaster's.

"I wanted to become more skilled, not make more friends," Weiss said.

"Ah… I-I'm sorry miss Weiss," Myrtenaster said.

"Will you stop apologizing for everything!?" Weiss yelled at her.

"O-Oh… sorry miss Weiss… A-Ah! Sorry… Ah Sorry! _Rrgh_ s-Sorry! Sorry! Ah-S-Sorry-!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Weiss ordered her.

"Aw come on, I wanted to see how long she'd do that," Yang said having fun.

"What I don't understand is how this happened," Weiss said, "I didn't have a chance to use the green Dust, so how did it get on her?"

"You didn't try it out?" Ruby questioned.

"No, I spent all my spare time hiding it, I didn't get to use any of it," Weiss said.

"Except for the dust that Ruby sneezed," Blake said, "Is it possible to spread it out in an explosion?"

"Well apparently it is," Weiss said looking at Myrtenaster.

"But why did only your weapon come to life?" Yang asked her.

"O-Oh the rest are alive," Myrtenaster told her, "We all left our bodies in the middle of the night."

"Really!?" Ruby exclaimed, she jumped off of Myrtenaster and hurried over to her locker opening it up and taking out Crescent Rose in its rifle form.

"Hey buddy!" she said expecting an answer, "… how come it isn't talking to me?" Ruby asked Myrtenaster.

"Well… to be honest, I'm the only one who made the effort to return to miss Weiss, everyone else went to go do their own thing," Myrtenaster told her.

"Hmm… it does seem a little lifeless now," Ruby said, she pressed the mechanism that turned Crescent Rose into it's Scythe form. It transformed halfway before the whole weapon stopped moving turning it into some useless form, "Wh-? Hey come on move," she said trying to move it into its Scythe form.

"Any idea where my weapon is?... the person?" Yang asked Myrtenaster.

"Uh… well I tried to talk the rest into coming with me, everyone else went their own way," Myrtenaster told her.

"Wait the other weapons are somewhere around the school!?" Weiss said worried, "Where did they go!?"

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry miss Weiss," Myrtenaster told her.

"We can't let the rest of the school know! We need to find them now!" Weiss told them.

"What's the big deal?" Yang questioned her, "It's not like you can get in trouble for this… wait can you?"

"I don't know! What I'm really concerned is if someone finds out I have green Dust. My father will kill me if he finds out I used some of his secret stash," Weiss told them.

"Oh right, I guess you don't want Daddy to find out you stole from him," Yang teased.

"I-I didn't steal… I m-merely borrowed… without asking," Weiss said unsure of her words.

"M-Miss Weiss!" Myrtenaster exclaimed, "Y-You should tell your father what happened right now! You can't keep lying to him, what if he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out I borrowed from his personal stash, he literally leaves it there to collect dust- why am I defending my actions to you!?" Weiss yelled at her.

"S-Sorry miss Weiss," Myrtenaster said.

"Weiss stop being mean to her," Ruby told her, "Myrtenaster, how many of you guys are there?"

"Uh… well all of your weapons, as well as the ones from team JNPR," Myrtenaster told her.

"Them too!?" Weiss was now even more worried than before.

"Looks like all the weapons in the Gym got effected," Blake said.

"If dad finds out… ," Weiss started having a mini panic attack.

"We're not going to let that happen," Ruby said as she took charge, "Alright team RWBY, we got… living weapons to find I guess. What time is it?"

"6:26," Blake said looking at her scroll.

"Then we don't have much time," Ruby said, "Yang, go tell JNPR what's going on, and to join us. The rest of us will start looking around the school."

"What about her?" Weiss questioned pointing at Myrtenaster the person.

"Myrtenaster go with Yang and wait in our room," Ruby said, "We'll round up the rest and they can wait there as well."

"I-If that is what miss Weiss wants-." "Yes that's what I want! Go go go!" Weiss shooed her and Yang out of the place towards their room.

* * *

"S-Shouldn't I be in the room?" Myrtenaster questioned worried, the two of them were outside team JNPR's room.

"Naw naw, stick with me, it'll be funny to show you to the others," Yang said, she lightly tapped on the door, "Hey guys, you up? You're not going to believe what happened."

"_Uh… kinda busy in here_, _please don't' come in!_" Yang heard Jaune call out from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong? You guys doing okay?" Yang asked him.

"_Fine! W-Were fine just… can you come back later?_"

"Are you guys indecent or something… in the Co-ed room?" Yang teased.

"_No!_" Jaune's voice tensed up.

"You know I've been curious about that, how do you all get dressed in a single room? Is it a trust system, or have you all bared it all to each other already?"

"_YANG! W-We-! We're dealing with something now! J-Just go away_."

"Yang, perhaps we should leave them alone," Myrtenaster suggested.

"Oh my god it finally happened didn't it?! You suffered the effects of women," Yang concluded having fun.

"_W-What_?"

"You and Pyrrha getting it on?"

"_What!?" "HUH!?"_ this time Yang also heard Pyrrha's voice.

"They're doing what?" Myrtenaster's own cheeks turned a deep red.

"I should have expected this, I mean sure it was to be expected of Nora and Ren," Yang said.

"_We're not doing that_," Ren said, but calmly, not effected by Yang's teasing.

"_Yeah, the closest I've gotten to Ren is when I booped him_."

"_That doesn't mean what you think and you know it_."

"But you Pyrrha, in front of your own teammates… that's kinky," Yang continued with her teasing.

"_T-That's not-! I never-!" _Pyrrha tried to find the right words to say but stuttered with every word.

"_We're not doing that at ALL!_" Jaune denied.

"Then let me in," Yang told him.

"_I we… l-look we… have a problem… one that we can't really discuss with you_," Jaune said.

"Let me guess, you got a new friend that says they're one of your weapons?" Yang said.

" … _was the teasing necessary?_" Jaune slowly opened the door, poking his head out of the door to check if it was clear.

"_pfft_, you still sleep in that?" Yang questioned staring at Jaune in his onesie with bunny slippers.

"… who uh… who's she?" Jauen questioned.

"Jaune, meet Myrtenaster," Yang said.

"H-Hello," Myrtenaster said nervously waving.

"Wait, Myrtenaster, Weiss's weapon!?" Jaune questioned looking her over.

*_SHOVE* _"You got one to?!" Nora asked, pushing Jaune out of the way just shoving him onto the floor.

"Nora!" Pyrrha said worried about Jaune.

"Yeah turns out that green Dust of Weiss's brings things to life or something, so come on invite me in. What crazy person did you get?" Yang stepped over Jaune to and let herself in.

What she saw was one child sitting on Pyrrha's lap, while the other one was riding around on Ren's shoulders.

"_EEEEE_!" Yang excitedly and instantly grabbed both of them at once, hugging them close to her, "So cuuuuute!" she said happily hugging them both.

"I know right!" Nora said.

"Who are you two little guys?" Yang asked the two children.

"I'm Storm Flower."

"I'm Storm Flower."

"Ha ha! Storm Flower? Ren?" Yang questioned looking at him.

"Yeah," Ren plainly answered.

"You got little twins? That's soo cool! And they're sooooo cute!" Yang squealed hugging the two of them closely.

"_MMph_!"

"_NNph_!"

"Y-Yang, Yang! They need to breath!" Pyrrha called out.

"Oh sorry!" Yang said loosening up her grip, both Storm Flowers pushed themselves off of Yang's chest and started breathing heavily, "Man why did you get the adorable ones?"

"Wait where's your friend," Pyrrha asked her.

"She's right… oh come on!" Yang complained.

* * *

"W-W-Wait! Miss Weiss told me to wait in your room!" Myrtenaster said as she was dragged out.

"Come on!" Yang told her.

* * *

"Oooh," Nora oohed at Myrtenaster examining her from every which angle. Myrtenaster was getting jumpy every time Nora merely touched her.

"So… they really are our weapons?" Pyrrha asked her, "I thought someone was playing a prank on us."

"Yeah same here, but when Weiss was testing out her weapon Myrtenaster was able to activate it without touching it. Weiss couldn't even get it to move normally," Yang said, both of the twins were sitting on her lap just listening to her story, "Turns out the rest of our Weapons are lifeless without them in them."

"Lifeless?" Pyrrha questioned.

"A lot of this is sounding pretty hard to believe," Jaune said.

"No she's right, remember last night? We couldn't get any Aura in our weapons," Pyrrha said, "I knew I was doing it right," she said relieved.

"This is so awesome! Any idea where Magnhild is? I wanna see if he's happy with the life choices I've made for him, wait would they be his choices since I thought he was just metal? Where is he?" Nora asked.

"They're somewhere in the school so now we need to get the rest of our weapons before everyone else wakes up," Yang told them.

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong are we? I'm sure if we asked we could get a message across the campus with the intercom," Jaune suggested.

"Oh no, that's a really big no. See Weiss really doesn't want anyone figuring out that she stole from daddy," Yang told him.

"Oh that's right," Jaune said remembering yesterday.

"Anyway get dressed, and let's go. We're gonna need your help searching them out before anyone finds out. Weiss is having a fit with this," Yang told them.

"Got it," Jaune said.

"Wait, what about Storm Flower...'s', we can't leave them alone," Pyrrha said.

"Got it, Myrtenaster you mind babysitting them?" Yang asked her.

"Huh? O-Oh uh… I-I suppose, if miss Weiss is okay with it," Myrtenaster said.

"Miss Weiss?" Nora questioned.

"Perfect," Yang said handing the two twins to Myrtenaster.

"W-Wait!? How do I take care of them?" Myrtenaster questioned.

"Just don't let them die, that's how I took care of Ruby when she was a kid."

"That explains a bit," Jaune said.

"She and the twins can stay at our place, I'm going to join the others, if you find someone call us and we'll bring them back to our room," Yang told them leaving taking Myrtenaster and the Storm Flower twins with her.

"Sooo… all our weapons are alive now?" Jaune questioned.

"It appears so," Pyrrha said.

"We better get moving, school starts in just two hours," Ren said.

* * *

"You behave now, if they get hungry… I don't think you need to eat actually," Yang hurried off leaving the weapons alone.

"Uh… h-how do I take care of these kids?" Myrtenaster asked herself.

"I wanna color!"

"I want a cupcake!"

* * *

Little Velvet was carefully walking around the dorm halls. Using her advanced hearing she was listening for any sound of danger, specifically team CRDL. She preferred getting up early in the hopes that she would be left alone. However, part of her suspected that the bully team was starting to get wise to her sneaking ways.

Carefully listening around the corner of the hall she didn't hear anything so she assumed that she was safe. She tiptoed around, but then she froze when she saw her enemy.

"Hey Velvet," Cardin said, almost like he was trying to be friendly.

Velvet quickly turned around trying to get away.

"Hey Velvet where you going?" Cardin called to the Fauna, she could hear his massive footsteps. She hurried her pace trying to get away, but she could hear him walking right behind her.

*_Thud_* "_Oof_," Velvet fell back when she crashed into what felt like a steel wall. Looking up she saw a young looking girl around her age. Wearing a small set of armor on her body, which looked old and worn with multiple scratches. Her hair was blonde and in a long pony tail reaching her waist and kept together with a few strands of old leather.

This woman's face, though it looked young, to Velvet she couldn't help but feel that it had a look of years worth of experience. Her blue eyes looked on her with a sense of great kindness with age.

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman said, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to impede you," she said extending her hand to assist Velvet up.

"U-Uh… i-it's fine," Velvet said shyly taking the woman's hand and standing up.

"Hey Velvet!" she heard Cardin call out to her, she tensed up in fear and worry.

The girl could easily see the fear in the young Fauna.

"Get behind me," the blonde girl ordered her.

"H-Huh?" Velvet questioned, "B-But you'll-."

"Now," she commanded her, Velvet didn't question her and just went behind the woman.

"Hey Velvet," Cardin said arriving, he saw Velvet hiding behind the other woman.

"Are you tormenting this woman?" the blonde girl asked him.

"What this freak?" Cardin said back, "I just wanna say hi to her, that's all," the blonde girl could feel Velvet shrink back some more.

"Well it's perfectly clear that she doesn't want to speak to you, either leave her alone or I'll make you," she warned her.

"_pft_, you serious?" Cardin questioned laughing at the girl.

"I'm dead serious," she said to him, "We're in a place surrounded by people, I could ruin you you know, make people ridicule you for the rest of your days here. You could see what it feels like to be tormented."

"That a threat you little bitch?" Cardin questioned flexing his fist.

"You don't scare me, I've seen your true façade," she told him, "You act tough because you believe no ones tougher than you, yet when something bigger comes to get you you scurry away. You're weak, as well as a coward."

"You better shut your-!" *_CLANG_* Cardin punched the woman right in her face, and Velvet cringed at the sight. However the blonde woman didn't react to Cardin's fist in the slightest.

Carding took ahold of his hand, it started to bruise after hitting something that felt similar to metal.

"_Drrgh_, the hell?" he questioned in pain.

"One last warning, leave now or I let you know what it's like the be ridiculed," she warned.

"Shove it! You and the freak are both going down."

"That's it," she said, "Fun fact, did you know that certain points on a human body can be manipulated by forcing Aura into them."

"What's that supposed to me_RRGH_!" the woman instantly pushed both of her hands right into Cardin's abdomen, even with the extra armor plating he could feel something inside of him react.

He knelt to the ground in pain, he could feel his stomach start to gurgle and swell up.

"What did you- oh man!?" Cardin started to feel something else react inside of him, his lower abdomen started acting on their own. His knees buckled and he started tensing up his body as hard as he could.

"Oh no… no no no no no NO!" Cardin's whole body shot up, he stood straight clenching himself from behind.

"Wh-?" Velvet was a bit confused, worried about Cardin when he started looking very very worried himself, "Wh-what did you-?... _sniff sniff_." Velvet was about to ask the girl what she did, until she started sniffing the air and smelled something foul.

"Did-… d-did you make him?" Velvet questioned. The girl didn't say anything, only look at Cardin with the face of disgust.

"You-!" Cardin was about to say something, but he was trying to focus on keeping still.

"OH MY GOD!" the blonde suddenly yelled.

"Wh-sh-shut up! Shut up!" Cardin tired to whisper to her, but the girl kept yelling at her.

"YOU'RE A SICKO! WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?" by now one or two doors opened and a few people looked outside to see what the racket was.

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Cardin was furiously ordering her.

"What's going on?" a student suddenly asked the blonde girl.

"This ass hole Cardin just confessed to me, and just because I didn't return his feelings he crapped in his pants!" she told him.

"WHAT!? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Cardin yelled at her.

"EW! What's that smell!?" a student asked just waking up.

"_GRRGH_!" Cardin didn't waste any time and started crab walking as fast as he could, though it was too late. A few students already heard what the blonde woman said and started piecing it together. A few students were already yelling out in disgust and slamming their doors shut to hide from the stench.

"Let's go," the woman told Velvet. The two of them started walking away, the sounds of the students ridiculing Cardin could still be heard.

"u-Uh… h-how did you-?" Velvet asked nervously.

"I've been taught about how the body works for many years, it wasn't difficult to figure our how to control his body," she said.

"D-Don't you think you were a bit rough on him?" Velvet asked her.

"I've seen people like him millions of times, people like him are difficult to fix. Offering him sound logic will not fix him, nor will offering him any kindness. He would grow to be a worthless and tyrannical person if nothing was done, humiliation like this is for the best," she told her, "It will either turn him into a better person, or he'll break down like all truly weak people."

"O-Oh… u-uh I see," Velvet said.

"Your own kindness is a blessing to see," she said.

"H-Huh?"

"I could easily see that that boy has been tormenting you for a long time. That he is a monster to you, and yet you still show concern for him," she said, "Never lose that kindness you have, the world desperately needs people like you."

"O-Oh… u-um… thank you," Velvet said, "Ah um… m-my name is Velvet by the way."

"Crocea Mors," the woman Crocea Mors said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Wow you all really love this fic, by the way I stopped watching Bleach a long time ago so I didn't know what a lot of you were talking about. Anyway be sure to review. **


	3. Crocea Mors The Guardian

**Kisdota: God this is going well, I decided to wait till the RWBY section was doing better before posting this. Did anyone else notice the problems there were? Anyway here you all go, more of my fic with more weapons this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"We're not going to find them in time," Weiss said worried, she Blake and Ruby were roaming the halls of the school searching for the Weapons. Weiss began panicking again when their search turned up fruitless, and school was a mere hour and a half away from starting.

"Don't worry Weiss, we still have time," Ruby told her trying to calm her down,

"Barely! Students will be getting up now! Who knows what's going to happen? What if somebody gets to our weapons first?" Weiss questioned.

"I doubt anyone is just going to assume that they're weapons if they meet them. Myrtenaster might have acted weird, but she looks like a normal person," Blake said.

"Oh yeah that's right! She did look like a regular person" Ruby said in realization, "So maybe that means we can relax a bit?"

"No way! I'm not taking chances," Weiss told the two.

"Fine, we'll hurry it up," Ruby said annoyed and exhausted, "But we don't have much time left, we better split up and cover more ground."

"Alright fine, but you two better not slack off just because I'm not here! I won't have my name tarnished as a thief!" Weiss told them before heading off in one direction.

"I'm slightly tempted to just call her dad and tell him," Blake said.

"She is started to seem a bit… not tolerable," Ruby said.

"Intolerable," Blake corrected her.

"Right… that," Ruby said.

* * *

"Can't believe this… it's like I have to find a bunch of lost kittens," Weiss complained as she walked down the halls, "Why couldn't they all be like Myrtenaster and just come back to our room."

"Yo Weiss," Yang called to her from behind.

"There you are," Weiss said, "Did you find any other weapons?"

"Oh you're not going to believe this, Ren's got twins," Yang said grinning to her.

"He's go twins? What does that me- wait his guns?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah his guns, turns out Storm Flower turned into a pair of twins," Yang told her.

"He has two of them!?" Weiss panicked once again.

"Yeah… why? What's so bad about that?" Yang questioned.

"This could mean that we have more than eight weapons to find!" Weiss said, "Which means less chance of us rounding them all up in time!"

"Oh yeah," Yang said realizing the situation, "Well I guess that means my weapons split up into two people to… and Jaune's… and Pyrrha's… and maybe Blakes I mean sheath of hers can be used as a weapon as well."

"So now we have an extra four to find!?"Weiss said, "Perfect, as if this day could get any worse!"

"… _sniff sniff_ ew what's that smell?" Yang questioned suddenly.

"What are you… _GWAH_! What's that horrid smell," Weiss said covering her nose.

"Out of the way!" they two of them heard, behind them they saw Cardin crab walking quickly trying to get past the two.

"What the hell?… did you-?" Yang was questioning as he passed them.

"It wasn't me! It was some stupid bitch in old armor made me do this!" Cardin complained.

"Just go already! And take a bath for goodness sake," Weiss ordered him holding her nose.

"Wait old armor?" Yang questioned, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was with that bunny Freak," Cardin said.

"Her names Velvet," Yang told him annoyed at his intolerance.

"Like I give a damn," Cardin said.

"Don't you mean 'Give a crap'?" Yang teased.

"Sh-Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose!" Cardin yelled at her.

"Just GO already!" Weiss yelled at him.

"I'm movin! Shut up!" Cardin yelled at her awkwardly hurrying off.

"Well looks like we found a weapon," Yang said.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked her.

"Girl in old Armor, made a grown man… boy I suppose would be the technical term for him, crap his pants," Yang said, "Sounds like odd behavior to me."

"_Gasp_, one of the weapons!" Weiss said.

"Seriously? Now you're getting it, and you were the one panicking this whole time," Yang said.

"Let's just hurry," Weiss told her rushing off in the direction Cardin came from, "_Urrgl_, the smell is still lingering."

* * *

"_mnnn_," Ruby lightly moaned holding her stomach. She and Blake were walking outside the campus looking around for their weapons.

"Hungry?" Blake asked her.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Think Weiss would mind if we took a break?"

Blake just have her a slanted look.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Ruby said disappointed, "We've searched nearly the whole school, maybe they're farther away."

"You think they ran away?" Blake asked her.

"Mmm… nah, Myrtenaster said that her body was still the sword. I don't think they would leave their own body," Ruby said.

"I guess I wouldn't want to leave my own body either," Blake said, "… wait hold on," she halted Ruby when the two of them were in front of the Library.

"Hey if I can't get breakfast than you can't stop at the Library," Ruby told her.

"Look there," Blake said pointing inside the Library through one of the windows.

The inside was empty, except for a lone man sitting at one of the tables reading one of the books. He was tall, his skin was almost grey, and wrapped around his body were black straps completely covering him like a mummy except for the one section leaving his amber eyes uncovered.

"Whoa… is that… your weapon?" Ruby asked her.

"He does look similar to how I would picture my weapon," Blake said.

"You imagined what would happen if your weapon came to life?" Ruby asked her suspiciously.

"I got the idea from reading a book once," Blake told her.

* * *

"Um… excuse me?" Ruby said to the strange man, he just lifted up his eyes to look at her.

"Gambol Shroud?" Blake asked him.

"Hmm? Ah Blake, it's good to see you," the man Gambol Shroud politely said to her.

"Wait you know who she is?" Ruby questioned surprised, yet Blake still had a stoic look.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my mistress, she's carried me around with her for many years," Gambol Shroud told her.

"Well…. Right, I guess," Ruby said feeling a little awkward for some reason, "Listen could you come with us?" she asked her.

"Very well," he said.

"Wh-uh… really? You don't want to know why?" Ruby asked him confused.

"You're a sensible person, I'm sure you have your reasons," he said closing the book in his hand and standing up.

"Oh well… o-okay let's go… kinda thought that would take longer," Ruby said surprised at his reasoning.

"First, have you seen any of the other weapons?" Blake asked him.

"Yes I believe Ember Celica is in the back," he said.

"Really!?" Ruby said excitedly, "Well this is going to be easier than I thought."

* * *

"Uh…?" Ruby and Blake both made their way to the back of the Library to find what looked like a small fort made entirely of books.

"Such a disrespectful treatment of the books," Gambol Shroud said as he kept his eyes on the book he was reading.

"Uh… hello?" Ruby called out listening.

"_Who goes there_!?" a girls voice called out, but Ruby and Blake couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Ember Celica?" Ruby asked nobody.

"_Hey Rubes_," the voice called out.

"Ember Celica?" Ruby questioned nervously.

"_Yeah it's me, wha'dya need_?"

"Well… we need you come with us," Ruby said.

"_Nobody bosses me around! I'm in charge of fort book, and we're making our stand here… well me actually, me making my stand here… I_."

"Wh-huh?" Ruby stated confused at the words.

"This one seems a bit… immature," Blake said annoyed.

"_You guys will never find me_!"

"Find you? Are you not in the fort?" Ruby asked her pointing to the book fort.

"_W-… n-no… you don't know that_."

"It seems pretty obvious that you would be hiding in there," Blake said calmly.

"_You can't prove that! G-Give me a second… uh… okay I got the law book and it states that you need evidence for the porridge to be just right… oh wait I'm reading two books together._"

"This is annoying," Blake said heading right for the small fort, *_BAM_* "Ah!?" she was suddenly hit with the book "Goldilocks and the Three Ursa" from out of nowhere.

"Blake!" Ruby said worried, but Blake seemed unfazed by the hit and just rubbed her nose in slight pain.

"_Stay out of my territory!_" Ember Celica yelled out.

"This is a public Library, thus its public property," Blake told her.

"_Your face is public property_."

"That insult doesn't make any sense," Ruby said.

"_Your face doesn't make any sense_!"

*_BAM_* "EEP!" Ruby was hit flat on her face and knocked to the ground by the large book "Law 101" "How come she got the small fairy tale and I get hit with a law book!?" she questioned angrily rubbing her head in pain.

"_As the old saying goes, sticks and stones will break my bones but words will always hurt me_."

"Are you reading two books again?" Ruby questioned annoyed.

"_No I'm ad libing_."

"This is taking far longer than it should," Blake said out of patience, "Can you get her out of there?" she asked Gambol Shroud.

"Of course," holding the book open with one hand he extending his free left hand out.

From his arm some of the black ribbon like wrappings unraveled out and extended out quickly like a darting snake from his wrist. The ribbon weaved its way into the book fort entrance.

*_SNAP_* "Gah!" the sound of the ribbon snapping and a cry of shock was heard, followed by the sound of crying and hands trying to grasp the thin carpet.

"_No my _Kingdom!" Ember Celica cried out as she was pulled away.

It turns out that she was a short girl, and she looked like a kid, maybe a young teen. She was wearing a black leotard and a leather coat similar to Yang's, her hair was blonde but short only reaching her neck, and her eyes were the same shade of Lilac.

Gambol Shroud dragged her up to his arm and held her up by the leg.

"So… sheeeeee uh," Ruby was trying to find the right words.

"I agree, this is not what I expected Yang's weapon to look like," Blake said surprised with her.

"Hey! Gamby! What's the big idea!?" the short Ember Celica complained struggling and flailing as she dangled from the much taller Gambol Shroud.

"You're being rude to Ruby and Mistress Blake, not to mention you're treating the books here with great disrespect," Gambol Shroud scolded her.

"What do you even care? You can't read," Ember Celica told him annoyed.

"What?" Ruby and Blake questioned.

"That doesn't mean you can use them as projectiles or bricks," Gambol Shroud told her.

"Wait you can't read?" Ruby asked him concerned.

"Of course not, I never could learn before. Did you ever teach your weapon to read?" Gambol Shroud asked her.

"Well… no, I guess that makes sense why you can't read," Ruby said, "So… wait, then why are you always looking into books if you can't read?"

"It doesn't mean I can't try," Gambol Shroud said.

"You know you could start with a simpler book, like one that could teach you to read," Blake said.

"There are books that teach you to read?" Gambol said a bit excited, "Can we get some before we go?" he asked them.

"And one on castle building, with pictures," Ember Celica asked them.

"Might as well," Blake said.

"Yeah, knowing Weiss she's gonna want to keep a close eye on them in one place. We should give them something to do," Ruby said sadly.

"You mean the Snow Bitch?" Gambo Shroud asked.

"Wha- Gambol!" Ruby nearly yelled, "Don't call her that! Especially not in front of her face."

"But that's what Mistress Blake called her."

"What?" Ruby questioned now looking at Blake.

"I was… still mad at her," Blake said only a touch ashamed.

* * *

"There they are," Yang pointed out. She and Weiss arrived at the cafeteria where only a few students were there. The two of them also saw Velvet nibbling on a carrot muffin as well as her friend in old chipped armor.

"That's got to be one of them," Yang told her.

"Great, let's get her and go," Weiss said hurrying along.

* * *

"So… there's something that's been bugging me about… I hope I don't sound rude but, Fauna's like you," Crocea Mors said to Velvet.

"W-… w-what do you mean?" Velvet said nervous.

"Well it's just that, you have rabbit ears as well as human ears," Crocea Mors said.

"Um… i-is that a problem?" Velvet said worried.

"It's just that, well to me, if you already have the Fauna ears then doesn't that mean that your human ears are pointless," Crocea Mors asked her curiously.

"Oh… well I suppose I never thought of it like that," Velvet said now lightly tugging at her regular ears.

"I'm not really saying you shouldn't have four ears, it just seems like a bit or a biological un-necessity. Those Function like a regular rabbits ears correct?" Crocea Mors asked her pointing to her Fauna ears.

"Yes, I can hear from any direction. They can also keep me cool during the hot days," Velvet said.

"Hmm… rabbits keep themselves cool with their ears because they are unable to sweat like humans, or pant like dogs. Is that the same for you?" Crocea Mors asked her.

"No, I've definitely sweated before, I don't know about panting though," Velvet told her.

"Really? Then it kind of seems like evolution was a bit forced on you," Crocea Mors said.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry," Velvet said.

"What are you apologizing for, I didn't mean it was a bad thing just a curious thing," Crocea Mors said, "Honestly, you need to have more confidence in yourself. Humans might talk down to Fauna, but the reality is that you're all naturally superior to humans."

"R-Really?" Velvet questioned slightly astonished at her friends words.

"Well humans certainly can't hear like you, not to mention you also have Fauna's who also use their tails as third arms. I once knew a Fauna who could wield three weapons because of his tail," Crocea Mors told her.

"Oh… was he your friend?" Velvet asked.

"Nope enemy, not only that but I had to beat him," Crocea Mors told her.

"O-Oh… you beat him?" Velvet asked her now concerned.

"Well I didn't want to, truth be told it wasn't up to me. We met on the battlefield, and it was either me or him," Crocea Mors told her turning depressed at her thoughts.

"Oh… w-well maybe you could talk to him some time, perhaps apologize to him as well if you feel so bad about it," Velvet suggested.

"I… very much doubt he'll accept my… or even anyone's apology… ever again," Crocea Mors said, Velvet could almost feel the entire room go dark at Crocea Mors's grim and sad looking face.

"Crocea?" Velvet questioned worried.

"F-Forget about it, it's in the past," Crocea Mors told her, "I've learned long ago that you can't change what's happened, you only move forward."

"Um… r-right," Velvet said even more worried and confused.

"You!" they both heard. Yang and Weiss were approaching them both.

"Uh… h-hey… Velvet was it?" Yang asked the Fauna girl.

"Y-Yes," Velvet said worried.

"Hey uh… who's your friend?" Yang asked her.

"You can ask me you know," Crocea Mors told her, "I'm Crocea Mors."

"Oh thank goodness," Weiss said relieved, "Wait! Where's the other one of you?" she asked her.

"Other one?" Crocea questioned her.

"You know, you turned ala-alllala," Weiss held her tongue remembering that Velvet was still here, "I-I need to talk to Crocea here alone," she told the Fauna girl.

"Oh, alright," Velvet said disappointed that she had to leave, "Well it was nice meeting you Crocea, thank you for helping me."

"Yes yes you're thankful, just shoo already, shoo," Weiss hurried her waving the tops of her hands at her.

"Weiss!" Yang said annoyed at her choice of words for Velvet. The Fauna was also a bit hurt by her words.

"Not now Yang!" Weiss said.

"You better watch what you say around my friend," Crocea Mors warned her.

"I don't have time for this!" Weiss told the weapon, "You're coming with me now!"

"Maybe I should be clear about this," Crocea Mors told her, she looked at Weiss with a look of terror and hatred, "Apologize to her."

"I'm not taking orders from a…. a-a uh," Weiss was still wary of Velvet being near her, "J-Just shoo already, this has nothing to do wi-."

_*SLAM_*

Weiss suddenly found herself bent over, arm bent behind her back, face pressed against the table.

"I really hate people like you," Crocea Mors said holding her down. A few people around them suddenly looked at what was happening.

"_W-… w-when did she… I didn't even see her move_," Weiss thought frightened, "G-Get off me!" she yelled at the girl non the less.

"Or what?" Crocea Mors asked her, "I think I told you to apologize, and you just ignored me."

"Yang! Help me!" Weiss told her.

"Uh right…. Hey you-," Yang was about to say something, but the moment she looked into Crocea Mors eyes she was suddenly feeling very afraid the look she gave her, "Never mind, let's go," Yang said tugging Velvet away with her as fast as they could go.

"B-Bye Crocea," Velvet waved to her.

"H-HEY! Don't leave me!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Now then," Crocea Mors said moving down closet to Weiss.

"D-Don't you dare try anything to me! Do you know who I am?" Weiss questioned her.

"Yeah, heiress to the Schnee Corporation Weiss Schnee," Crocea Mors said, "Come to think of it, I guess I would be in real trouble for messing with the daughter of a powerful corporation."

"Y-Yeah that's right, you better watch yourself or IAAAH!" Weiss cried out when Crocea Mors twisted her arm more.

"Don't go deluding yourself thinking you're strong just because of your title," Crocea Mors warned her, "I've dealt with kings, dictators, self proclaimed leaders. They were all nothing but whinny brats when they faced real power. Tittles and names are nothing but labels turned into illusions of power. You might think you're strong just cause you're a Schnee, but you're just as weak as any other human."

"Why you-," Weiss was silenced when Crocea Mors pointed two fingers at the side of the temple.

"I'm assuming you heard what happened to that Cardin fellow, how I made him defecate himself like the animal he is. How'd you like it if I put you on a little vomit timer?" Crocea Mors asked her making Weiss's eyes widen in horror, "You could just be walking along the school, talking to a friend or even a teacher then bam. You make a mess on them, and you won't know when it comes."

"N-No wait-!" Weiss tried to say.

"Or how bout I alter your speech so all you can say is 'woof woof', like some dog."

"Hold on-!"

"Or I could just poke around in your head, and change your manners and opinions on Fauna's. Manually," Crocea Mors threatened her.

"No no! No I-I'm fine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting Velvet's feelings," Weiss started spewing out.

"Tell me 'Fauna's are the best, and I wish I was like one'," Crocea Mors told her.

"Faunas are the best and I wish I could be one!" Weiss quickly said.

"There we go," Crocea Mors said getting off of Weiss who was furious at her, but still terrified of the woman, "If you got nothing to say I'm off," the weapon told Weiss.

"Now hold-."

*_STARE_*

"Never mind! Enjoy your day," Weiss told her stepping back from her, Crocea Mors walked off leaving Weiss alone.

"I'll have to get Jaune later, maybe he can convince her," Weiss said still shaking from the whole ordeal.

* * *

"_Red Star this is Pink Ranger over, we have searched the south side blank slate I repeat blank slate over, Green Dads drenching a telephone poll and I am stuck on stand by over_."

"Nora… we're not using code words," Pyrrha told her a bit annoyed. She and Nora were talking over the Scroll.

"_I am not Nora I am Pink Ranger, what is the status of you and Vomit Boy? Over,_" Nora said sounding like some drill sergeant.

"We haven't found any of our weapons," Jaune told Nora over the three way call, "Also I want a different name."

"_Ask like a solder Vomit boy, over_."

"_Ugh_, requesting now code name… over."

"_Request denied, over_."

"I'm the leader! Shouldn't I be the one make the approvals?" Jaune asked her.

"_Request Denied Vomit boy_, _Green Dad has returned, resuming mission, go for god, over_," the scroll's disconnected from each other.

"_sigh_, I'm regretting telling her that story," Jaune said sadly.

"She'll forget it soon, don't worry," Pyrrha reassured him.

Pyrrha and Jaune had split up from Ren and Nora and the two teams started searching around the school. The two of them made their way to the school grounds near the path to the Emerald Forest.

"You really think there might be one of them here?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Well I figure we have enough of use looking around the school, might as well check where the rest aren't," Jaune said.

"True," Pyrrha said.

"Can't believe what our weapons are walking around," Jaune said, "I didn't think something like this was possible."

"Me either, I guess I don't know everything about dust," Pyrrha agreed with him.

*_clang_*

"Hmm? You hear that?" Jaune asked her suddenly.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone hitting something made of metal," Pyrrha said.

The two of them kept hearing the sound and started following it towards the cliff of Beacon where they all started their initiation. The looked down the path of squares that acted as launchers. Jaune got goose bumps at the memory of his flight into the Emerald Forest.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him.

"It still terrifies me, I keep thinking what could of happened if you hadn't of helped me," Jaune said.

"I'm sure you would have been fine," Pyrrha told him, "A fall from the height you were at would have more likely broken your bones rather than kill you."

"Uh… yeah," Jaune said grimacing even more.

"I-I mean-… s-sorry," Pyrrha said realizing the words she chose.

"_Have you got it yet_?" the two of them suddenly heard.

"_I'm trying brother, but I can't get it to activate,_" the heard again from a different voice.

Jaune and Pyrrha pushed past the bushes and saw two people messing with one of the catapults.

The first person was muscular looking with surprisingly red tinted skin. He was only wearing what looked like a creased red kilt and boots. His hair was black reaching his ears and his eyes were a vivid green.

The other man was similar looking, except he was bald and his skin was more bronze tinted, and his kilt was a deep looking bronze color.

The bronze man was fiddling around with the launcher as the red one was keeping an eye out for something.

"Okay…Okay I think I got it," the bronze one said.

"Finally! Good job brother," the Red one.

"Miló? Akoúo?" Pyrrha suddenly spoke up signaling the two.

"What? Your weapon?" Jaune questioned surprised.

"Oh CRAP! Brother it's her!" the bronze one Akoúo panicked.

"Stay on the panel brother!" the red one Miló ordered, the two of them huddled together as the launching mechanism started ticking.

"W-Wait!" Pyrrha called out to them both.

"You'll never take us alive!" Miló told her loudly, "We're finally free of your tyranny! Free to live as fighters! Living for Glory and spending our days fighting for Honor! No more shall we live with the likes of a stuck up nosy woman like you!"

"Eh… huh?" Pyrrha tried to figure out what she should say.

"WE FLY FOR FREEDOM!"

*_LAUNCH_* Miló and Akoúo were suddenly flung into the air and slowly went out of both Pyrrha and Jaune's sight.

"Wh-… wh-…. What just happened?" Pyrrha questioned.

* * *

**Kisdota: Here you all go, hopefully we won't have any problem with the updateing this time.**


	4. Miló and Akoúo The Brothers

**Kisdota: I'm starting to think I should have gotten a job at Pixar, making inanimate objects come to life seems to be my specialty. **

* * *

"Weapooooooons! WEAAAAA-POOOOOOONS!" Nora shouted out through the halls of Beacon. Rushing behind her was Ren gasping for air trying to keep up with his crazy friend.

"Nora… _gasp_… I don't think we should be yelling for them. Yang was pretty specific on keeping this whole thing quiet," Ren told her exhausted.

"Naw it'll be fine," Nora said, "How are we supposed to figure out who's who anyway? So whadya think Magnhild is going to be like? You think he'll or she'll be like one big person but made entirely of metal?"

"Wouldn't that just be a robot?" Ren questioned her, "No I think they'll look like people just like the other two did."

"So if all our weapons are alive then does this mean we have more members on our team? I mean I guess it won't be that much different I mean I always talk to Magnhild anyway, but this time I think I could hold an actual conversation with him her it."

"I'm sure you could," Ren said just agreeing with her.

"Think he'll obey me? Like I could have my own personal sidekick at my beck and call? You know aside from you? Then again I barley let you do anything for me so I guess I wouldn't use him that much for that kind of stuff I really would prefer to be independent. Maybe I could ask Weiss what you can get out of a butler or maid. Oooh or a robot butler or robot maid."

*_Beep beep beep_*

The two of them started hearing a beeping from their scrolls and unrolled them both. Jaune and Pyrrha were both on the screen.

"Red Star! Vomit Boy! Status report! Over!" Nora answered in her sergeant like voice.

"_I don't want to be Vomi- ugh, we found Pyrrha's weapon's_!" Jaune told her.

"Where were they?" Ren asked them in a normal voice.

"_They just… launched themselves into the Emerald Forest. I think they were trying to run away from me_," Pyrrha said.

"Running away?" Ren questioned.

"_Yeah they said something about… 'Running away' and 'living for honor' something like that_."

"What did they look like? … err I mean- can you give us a description of the enemy? Over," Nora asked.

"_They looked like ancient Mistral gladiators, only… red and bronze_," Pyrrha said.

"Ooh, were they made of metal? Over?" Nora said.

"_No… I don't think so_," Pyrrha said.

"_Are you talking about robots_?" Jaune questioned her.

"Do you know how long it will take you to find them?" Ren asked before Nora could say anything.

"_I don't know, they used a panel to launch themselves and the rest of them are inactive_," Pyrrha said.

"Well you better hurry, school starts in an hour," Ren said.

"_Gasp_, Breakfast, I just remembered! It's muffin day!" Nora said excitedly.

"_Were on a mission Nora_!" Jaune called out.

"We need to refuel… over," Nora said, "Come on Jaune please!? We'll get you guys some to," she begged him.

"_Nora… sigh… what flavor you want_?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"_Blueberry."_

"_Two blueberries_."

"Chocolate Chip, got it! Over."

"_No I said blu-_!" *_beep_* Nora shut off her scroll and started skipping along the hall.

* * *

"_Sigh_, we're not getting blueberry," Jaune told Pyrrha annoyed.

"It's fine, I've come to expect that from her," Pyrrha said equally annoyed.

"So… any idea on how long it would take to track them? Because we don't have that much time," Jaune asked her.

"Well… we definitely can't go in there without our weapons, which for me is impossible, since my weapons are in the forest. Not to mention that our real weapons are a lot weaker without them."

"Maybe the others found their weapon counterparts and we can get them to help us out. Though while we're doing that your guys could run away even farther," Jaune said looking down the cliff to the forest, "There's no way to keep up with them unless we risk our lives."

"You're right… what are we going to do?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Hup!" the two of them suddenly heard, looking to the left they saw both Miló and Akoúo climb back up the cliff looking towards the school.

"Look brother! Another one of those schools!" Akoúo said pointing right at Beacon.

"What luck!" Miló said proudly, "We can create a new identities! Live a new life of fighting! We can finally live the way we were made to live!"

"uh," Pyrrha said quietly getting the two's attention.

"huh?" the two weapons both looked to the left of themselves.

"OH CRAP!" Akoúo yelled in worry.

"You two-," Pyrrha tried to say.

"SHE FOLLOWED US TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Akoúo yelled.

"HOW DID SHE GET HERE SO FAST!?" Miló yelled with him.

"They still haven't realized it?" Jaune questioned.

"Um… Miló? Akoúo?" Pyrrha questioned a little hesitant.

"She doesn't know who we are?" Akoúo said surprised.

"_Ah_! We could use this to our advantage! We just need to give her different names so she'll think we're someone else," Miló said excitedly to his brother.

"Do they think we can't hear them?" Jaune asked Pyrrha worried.

"I am not Miló!" Miló told Pyrrha and Jaune, "My name is Akoúo!"

"And my name is Miló!" Akoúo said.

"So… you ARE my weapons?" Pyrrha asked them confused.

"It didn't work!?" Akoúo exclaimed in shock.

"Impossible! How could she figure it our!?" Miló said in shock as well.

"You just switched your names," Jaune told them.

"We need to run! Just jump!" Miló ordered his brother. The two of them suddenly jumped back off the cliff soon followed by the sound of two thuds hitting the ground bellow them.

"_Which way should we head brother?_" they heard Akoúo ask.

"_The most noble direction! North_!" they heard Miló say.

(one minute later)

"Hup!" Pyrrha and Jaune suddenly heard, they saw both Miló and Akoúo climb back up the cliff looking towards the school.

"Look brother! Another one of those schools!" Akoúo said pointing right at Beacon.

"What luck!" Miló said proudly, "We can create a new identities! Live a new life of fighting! We can finally live the way we were made to live!"

"We're still here!" Jaune called out to them.

"OH CRAP!" Akoúo yelled in worry, "THEY FOLLOWED US TO THE OTHER SIDE!"

"HOW DID THEY GET HERE SO FAST!?" Miló yelled with him.

"When you headed North did you just head up?" Jaune questioned them.

"Of course we did fool Knave!" Miló told him offended.

"North and up are two completely different things!" Jaune said annoyed at them, "and who are you calling a knave?"

"Um… you two," Pyrrha said still uncomfortable talking to her weapons, "Do you think you could come with us?"

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Akoúo yelled in fear. Pyrrha cringed at his suddenly outburst.

"Hold on… I got an idea," Jaune told Pyrrha, "Oh no! Don't let them escape back into the school, it'll be impossible to find them there," he said without emotion pointing back to the forest for some reason.

"You hear that!?" Miló said excited, "If we go into this new school then we'll lose them! TO THE NEW SCHOOL!" he yelled running off in a hurry with Akoúo rushing behind him.

"No… don't…. stop," Jaune said still without any emotion in his voice.

"Wha-… what was?" Pyrrha said confused.

"They're obviously bad with directions, we might as well lead them back to the dorms," Jaune said slowly following the two weapons.

"Oh… right," Pyrrha said just staring at her weapons as they ran to the school.

"Is there… a reason they're like that?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"I have no idea," Pyrrha said just as worried as he was.

* * *

"You won't take me alive!" Ember Celica yelled out. Though she ran away from Ruby and Blake she moved with them thanks to the sash wrapped around her from Gambol Shroud. She was walking in one directions her body moved in the complete opposite direction.

"We need to go now, I'm sure the others have gotten the rest of the weapons, and I'm hungry," Ruby said.

"We still have some time before breakfast," Blake told her, she was carrying a few books of her own. Surprisingly the library did seem to have a few books for learning to read, though they were mainly for learning English they could help Gambol Shroud learn to read as well.

"I'm leaving behind my land, my people will need me!" Ember Celica yelled.

"What people?" Ruby asked her confused.

"The book people! I just want to go back to my home!" Ember Celica said.

"We 'are' going home," Gambol Shroud said.

"That stupid dorm!? It's boring! All you people do there is yell at each other about social status, about good and wrong, and you only read about the boring parts of history," Ember Celica started tugging on the sash and dug her heels into the ground. She wasn't nearly strong enough to resist as Gambol Shroud tugged her along. A dust cloud trailed behind her.

"… Wait a minute? You can read?" Ruby suddenly questioned.

"Duh!" Ember Celica said.

"How come you can read? I spend more time with books and Gambol Shroud can't read," Blake said.

"He spends his time on your waist, I spend time on Yang's wrist. I was able to learn from there whenever she held a book," Ember Celica said.

"You were alive that whole time?" Ruby questioned her surprised.

"No… Wait… yeah I think… I don't know," she said scratching her head in thought.

"It's more like, we've now become aware… as though we were asleep before and now we're awake," Gambol Shroud said, "It's complicated, I don't fully under myself."

"So you guys could always see-… oh god!" Ruby suddenly felt chills over her body

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her worried.

"I… always kept Cresent Rose in my room… and I did a lot of different things while holding it….I… ," Ruby's face started to blush.

"Cresent Rose hasn't found you yet?" Gambol Shroud asked her.

"You saw him… her?" Ruby questioned.

"Him," Gambol Shroud said, "And yes when we all… turned alive I suppose, I could remember that he was intent on returning to you. Apparently you showed him a lot of love and affection even as a weapon," he said causing Ruby to blush.

"Love and affection? What, did you sleep with your weapon?" Blake asked her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh-."

"You did didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it!" Ruby exclaimed, "I spent so much time on my weapon! Every piece, every screw, gun barrel, riffle stock, blade, razor… I just felt so proud of him that I couldn't help but cuddle with him! He was cuddlier than a Teddie-bear…. Oh GOD! I got dressed in front of him telling him about my day!"

"You… talked to your weapon?" Blake questioned.

"Well I didn't think he would tell about it!" Ruby argued horribly embaressed and dreading what was sure to come.

*_Beep beep_* They heard their scrolls signaling, Ruby was the quickest to answer hers first.

"Whateverhe'ssayinghe'slying!" Ruby quickly answered.

"_Uh… okay fine,_" Weiss answered, "_Did you find them all?_"

"We found mine and Yang's weapons," Blake said.

"_We had Jaune's but she… *shudder* I need Jaune to come talk to her_,"

"Where is she?" Blake asked.

"_I… I don't know_."

"You don't know?" Blake questioned, "Weren't you the one who was going crazy on finding them."

"_She… she's a bit of a psycho_."

"So you need Jaune to talk to her?" Ruby said.

"_That or use him as a distraction so I can knock her out_," Weiss said angrily.

"What about the rest of team JNPR? Who do they have?" Ruby asked her.

"_Nora said they got Pyrrha's, can you believe that she's in the cafeteria right now. When we need them the most?_"

"Lucky," Ruby said annoyed, "So all we need left are Nora's and… mine," she finished worried.

"We don't have nearly enough time, school starts in nearly half an hour," Blake said.

"_We… w-we can skip class_!" Weiss said.

"And then what? Tell the teacher our excuse?" Ruby said, "We can't tell them that we were our getting our lost weapons."

"_RRRRgh! N-alright fine… guess I don't want a mark on my record anyway_," Weiss said dejected.

"We'll drop off who we have," Ruby said, "After that we-ACK!?" Ember Celica suddenly jumped on Ruby's back and started talking.

"IS this the slaver!?" Ember Celica asked.

"_Who's that?_" Weiss asked worried.

"Ember Celica, Yang's weapon," Blake said.

"You can't keep us all locked up like animals!" she yelled.

"_She sounds like a kid_," Weiss said.

"She is, she looks like she's 10," Ruby said.

"11!" Ember Celica corrected.

"_Just get her back to the room_," Weiss said annoyed.

"This isn't the end! I will return, I will get out, I will escape, and when I find you I will Kill You!" Ruby and Blake suddenly started worrying.

"_... …_" *_beep_* Weiss quietly hung us on her side, clearly afraid to answer.

"_Heh heh_, I won't actually hurt her, but it's really fun to scare people like that," Ember Celica said happily.

"We clearly need to set some ground rules for you," Gambol Shroud said.

* * *

"Okay so… what do I do now?" Myrtenaster asked Ruby and Blake when she answered the door.

"Just keep the weapons here, we'll be done with classes in a few hours so… what's that?" Ruby questioned pointing at the fort of blankets and pillows.

"New Fort! Awesome!" Ember Celica ran past the group and dived into the tent like fortress.

"Oh… the Storm Flower Twins were bored so they decided to build a fort for themselves, and I'm supposed to attack them I guess?" Myrtenaster said.

"I'm in charge here!" Ember Celica yelled. Inside the fort both of the twins just seemed to automatically follow her word and bow to her. "Awesome! I got followers that aren't in my head, or paper," Ember Celica cheered.

"I'll make sure she doesn't destroy the place," Gambol Shroud said walking in.

"Thank you," Blake said dropping off the books on her desk, "We'll be off now, take care."

"Of course," Myrtenaster said. Ruby and Blake left closing the door behind them, but as Myrtenaster turned around there was suddenly another knock.

"Hello?" Myrtenaster asked opening the door.

"In here quick!" Miló yelled rushing in with Akoúo, "AH! There's a fortress for us to hide in!" he said rushing into the sheet fort with his brother.

"Miló? Akoúo?" Myrtenaster questioned them.

"WOO! More followers!" Ember Celica yelled happily.

"Quiet! We don't want to alert them!" Akoúo told her.

"We're trying to hide from Pyrrha! The she devil!" Miló said.

"She devil?" Myrtenaster questioned again.

"We overheard them talking! We can avoid getting caught by them if we stay in this room and wait for them to leave Beacon!" Miló said.

"We only need to wait four years!" Akoúo said.

"You two are aware how long four years are, correct?" Gambol Shroud asked them.

"Not really," Miló said, "But the way I see it, it can't be that long. It could take either a long time, or be really short."

"… you think they're gone yet?" Akoúo asked his brother.

"Um… you two," Myrtenaster started worried about the two, "You do know that they-OMPH!" she was silenced by a pillow to the face.

"Quiet Non believer!" Ember Celica yelled at her, "What's next in the ammunition reserve?"

"Pillow!" Storm Flower said.

"Then attack!" Ember Celica yelled.

"Wait wait I- _OMPH_- can't I just- _OMPH_! I surrender! I surre-_OMPH_!"

"_Sigh_… so noisy," Gambol Shroud said attempting the first book.

* * *

School time soon came, and team RWBY and JNPR both sat listening to one of professor Ports boring and tedious lessons. Though this time Weiss wasn't able to pay any attention as she kept worrying about the two leftover weapons that she couldn't focus. Even the other students could tell that something was bothering her.

"Weiss… you need to calm down," Ruby whispered to her.

"I can't… I still have to worry about Jaune's weapon, and your weapon is still out there," Weiss told her, "I don't even want to consider the kind of things Nora's weapon could get into…*_Shudder_* what if Magnhild is crazier than Nora?"

"If that were true, he'd probably be leveling this whole school by now," Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby quietly yelled, Weiss was instantly wrought with dread.

"I didn't even think about that. What if they go crazy and destroy the school?" Weiss questioned covering her head like something was about to fall on her.

"It'll be alright Weiss," Ruby tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand, stealing is one thing, but defacing a school for the gifted and intelligent," Weiss looked over to Yang a second, "for the gifted."

"Hey I'm… not stupid," Yang said a bit dejected.

"If anyone gets word of me having any part of tearing down this school I'm finished," Weiss in horror.

"Oh the weapons aren't that bad, I mean sure they're a bit immature but they wouldn't hurt anyone, would they?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No they're pretty insane," Yang told her, "you should have met Jaune's weapon. Stone cold bitch with a heart of gold."

"Huh?"

As the group was talking Professor Port continued his Lesson on Grim Studies, todays topic was the ever common Beowolf.

"As we previously discussed, Beowolfs are pack hunters. You'll never find just one of them alone. They are also known to nest in large groups, known as clans. When Beowolfs aren't out hunting, they will all reside in the clan, this is the best time for Hunters and Huntresses to take them all down at once in an ambush," Professor Port told them, "However, many Beowolfs will usually circle around their territory defending the clan from attacks. If a guard wolf spots a threat it will immediately alert the others, even as it writhers in the clutches of death."

Behind Professor Port was one of his cages with a live Grimm that started snarling and barking out.

"Today we'll be learning how to take down a Beowolf silently, they have key weapoints in them that, if harmed correctly, will take them out and render them unable to howl out for help," Professor Port said, "Now then, who'd like to volunteer to give it a try?"

"I would," a male student said far from the back.

"Excellent, thank you mr…" Port trailed off.

"Cress Rose."

"_PFFFFTT_!" Weiss suddnely let out a huge gasp of air all at once and turned around to see the student, the rest of RWBY and JNPR turned their heads as well.

The person did have on a regular Beacon uniform on and he looked to be a regular student at first. His dark Onyx black hair had a tinge of white in it and his eyes looked deep red. Around his neck was a scarf of glowing white silver that seemed to float perpetually. As he walked down the steps a small updraft of rose petals flew up from his feet with every step.

A few of the other girl students started staring intently at him.

"Hubba hubba, Ruby your guy is hot," Yang said keeping her eyes on Crescent Rose, Ruby didn't answer as her jaw stayed dropped with drool nearly falling like a water fall.

As Crecent or Cress Rose stopped next to Ruby as she just sat there and started with her mouth still hanging open. Cress Rose lightly lifted his finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"You might want to be careful with an open mouth," Cress Rose softly said, "A sweet thing like you is sure to attract lots of things."

"_guuuhhUhh_," Ruby mumbled unable to form a sentence as Cress Rose walked away.

"Okay… this is unfair, are you sure mines a girl… and looks 10?" Yang questioned Blake.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Weiss quietly screamed in horror as Crescent Rose stepped in front of the class.

"Just don't make a scene," Blake told her, "He's still just another guy to the rest."

"Where the hell did he even get a Uniform!? He can't be here! Why the hell is he trying to imitate a student!? We're gonna get caught! I'm going to get caught!" Weiss said panicking.

"Miss Weiss," Port called out to her, Weiss froze in place, "Is there something troubling you?" he asked her.

"No no! I'm fine! I have no reason to be angry at the real human Cress Rose who is completely normal and real," Weiss said nervously.

"Yeah they'll never suspect anything now," Yang sarcastically commented.

"Alright then Mr Rose... where is your weapon?" Profesor Port asked him.

"I won't need it," Cress Rose said.

"Are you certain?" Professor Port asked concerned for his safety.

"If anything happens I'm certain you'll be able to help me," Cress told him.

"Ha! Well it's nice to see a student have some faith in me," Port said proudly walking over to the locked up Grimm, "alright then let's see what you've got."

Professor Port used his weapon to destroy the lock on the cage and let out a Beowolf. The Beast started growling as it started at Crescent Rose and started snarling at him. The Grimm got down on all four and started circling around him. The weapon didn't seem to react at all he didn't even turn his head to look at it.

"Remember, the neck is the best place to get it to go down quietly. The hard part is getting past those sharp jaws," Professor Port said.

The Beowolf barked as it lunged at Crescent Rose with its claw. On the first swipe Crescent Rose dodged it by ducking down. The second swipe was lower, this time Crescent Rose front flipped right over the Beowolf and landed right on top of his back.

The wolf tried to buck Crescent Rose off but he already had his arms around his neck.

*_SNAP_* With a loud snap the Grimm's head was twisted and it instantly stopped jumping around and fell with a thud.

"Excellent!" Professor Port beamed, "Very nice technique, it's usually a bit tougher to get their necks to snap due to their armor plating."

"I noticed some groove's around their back, I think they were mainly for turning their heads, I thought I could force them around even more," Crescent Rose said.

"Wonderful, with detective skills like that you'll make a fine huntsman," Professor Port said.

"I won't be able to do that," Crescent Rose said gently smiling in Ruby's direction, "It's my job to help someone else do that."

"_Geeeeheh_!" Ruby started blushing and slinking down her chair in embarrassment.

"Stop being charmed by him. You are NOT starting a relationship with him," Weiss told her.

* * *

**Kisdota: Finally done, trying to work on this and my Persona fic, but it's difficult to finish the Persona Chapter for some reason. **


	5. Magnhild The Destroyer

**Kisdota: Okay so I've been having a pretty good weakend. Got my Comic-con tickets, Bravely Default and Final Fantasy came out. More hours at work is also good, since I'm spending a lot of money lately. **

* * *

Class couldn't have ended any sooner, the moment that professor Port's class ended she rushed up the steps to where Cress Rose was. Unfortunately when she got there he was nowhere to be found. She looked all around the classroom but there was no sign of him.

"Where the Hell is he?" Weiss asked panicking still searching.

"He must of left during class," Blake said.

"Man I wish I could do that," Yang said envious.

"Where in the world could he be? He can't be walking around in a student uniform, what if one of the teachers talk to him!? They'll know he's not a student here!" Weiss stressed.

"Maybe they won't really notice, I mean professor Port didn't notice," Ruby said.

"I doubt it's difficult to trick him," Yang said, "Let's just send Ruby out on here own down the halls, maybe that'll get his attention."

"W-Huh!?" Ruby suddenly blushed, "I-… I-I don't know, you really think he-."

"Stop stop stop!" Weiss nearly shouted, "You are not doing this!"

"D-Doing what?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Starting a relationship with him!" Weiss told her.

"What!?" Ruby almost shrieked, "I-I wasn't- I-I mean I didn't think-."

"Oh please," Yang said, "It was clearer than the drool coming off your lip."

"I-I wasn't drooling," Ruby defended.

"Suuure ya weren't," Yang teased, "Oh this is soo adorable, my baby sister's first crush."

"S-Shut up! I don't have a crush!" Ruby argued back, face blushing scarlet.

"You're damn right you don't," Weiss practically ordered, "You cannot fall in love with an inanimate object."

"Oh I wouldn't go to far," Yang said.

"Enough of your cursed innuendo!" Weiss told her, "As soon as we get him he and everyone else are going right back into the weapons!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Yeah I wanna play with my weapon at least once," Yang said.

"They're not people!" Weiss said.

"Fine then, I wanna play with my toys for a while longer," Yang corrected.

"This is serious Yang!" Weiss told her.

"Yeah, and I seriously want to play with little Yang, and I seriously wanna see how many bases Cress Rose makes it to," Yang told her.

"Bases?" Ruby questioned a bit nervously.

"Oh it's a fun way to say how far a guy gets, with the first base being kissing," Yang said.

"W-What!?" Ruby shrieked.

"Base two is-."

"NOO nononononono!" Ruby called holding her hands over her ears and shaking her head.

"Ha ha! This is just so much fun!" Yang teased happily, "Just wait till I tell you about home base."

"You're not going to say anything," Weiss commanded.

"Fine… we'll have fun later," Yang said, "Let's hit the lunch room."

"What!? That weapon escaped us, and now you want to have lunch!? Weiss asked angrily.

"Yeah, come on we've been hunting these guys all morning, then we spent three hours listening to Port. We got five of the weapons, we know Ruby's isn't going to go crazy or Jaune's, and for all we know Nora's is just as tame as the others," Yang told her.

"We have no idea how he'll act here!" Weiss said, "You know how hyper Nora is right!?"

"Yeah, but then again Jaune's a pretty timid guy, and I sure didn't expect his weapon to turn into a badass that could make Cardin literally crap his pants."

"Cardin crapped his pants?" Blake questioned.

"Oh yeah, he stinks, it was awesome. People think he did it cause Crocea rejected him," Yang said.

"Can we get back on subject here!?" Weiss told them.

"Lunch?" Yang asked.

"That last weapon!" Weiss told her, "Despite what happened and what we know, we don't know how it'll act or where it is!"

*_Beep beep_* "_Huh_? Oh uh… hello?" Ruby answered her scroll.

"_Hey Ruby it's Jaune, listen we found your weapon and Nora's_."

"WHAT!?" Weiss nearly shoved Ruby over trying to listen to the scroll, "What are they doing!? Have they caused any damage!?"

"_No… they seem pretty nice, though there's a huge crowd of women surrounding… I'm assuming he's Crescent Rose_."

"You're sure it's him?" Weiss asked.

"_He's calling himself Cress Rose, is that him_?"

"Oh yeah that's him," Yang said.

"What about Nora's? Is her's doing any damage!?" Weiss asked still worried.

"_Magnhild? He's sitting right next to Ruby's. I… don't think he's a threat… but then again I can't really understand him_."

"Well get over there and take them to the room," Weiss told him.

"_The guys are surrounded by girls_, _they won't let us take them,_" Jaune said, "_We tried asking him but he said no, and every time we try to convince him we get ganged up on by his admirer's_."

"What?" Ruby suddenly spoke, "He… H-He's not… what is he doing with the women?"

"Ruby!" Weiss said annoyed at her question.

"_Oh get this, the girls keep going after him, but he keeps rejecting them_," Jaune said envious, "_Keeps saying some cheesy stuff like… I-I don't know something about plucking a chosen Rose_."

"I-… I-I see," Ruby said a bit dazed.

"Uh sis," Yang said pointing to her nose, Ruby tapped herself under her nose and felt a small trickle of something wet, and then she saw that it was blood on her finger.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Weiss said annoyed, "We'll be right over just keep an eye on them."

* * *

"Got it," Jaune said hanging up.

"What'd they say?" Pyrrha asked him, she along with Nora and Ren were all sitting at their usual spot in the cafeteria. A few tables down they could see Ruby's weapon, as well as his friend who was twice his size. He looked muscular wearing a large chainmail shirt with pants held by red suspenders. His hair was curly red and his eyes were light green.

"How the hell is he doing it?" Jaune questioned, the jealousy was evident in his voice, "Seriously, why do women like him?"

"Jaune you have your own qualities," Pyrrha told him.

"Not enough to get that," Jaune said pointing to Cress Rose.

"You got us and team RWBY," Nora told him.

"Not the same thing," Jaune said dejectedly poking at one of his chicken nuggets.

"I'm sure it's not as glamorous as it seems," Ren told him.

"You can't tell me you're not jealous," Jaune told him.

"I have plenty to deal with on my own," Ren said motioning to Nora.

"You think I should go talk to him?" Nora asked them.

"What?" Ren suddenly spoke with worry.

"Well despite the attention he gets he does seem like a pretty noble man," Pyrrha told her.

"What? No not Cress, I mean mine," Nora told them.

"Magnhild?" Jaune questioned, "Of course you should go talk to him, he's your weapon."

"I know but… what if he doesn't like me?" Nora questioned worried, "I mean I've done a lot of weird things before with my weapon, playing house, scratching my back, getting the dings out of my dads care when I accidentally made dings in it, playing literal whack a mole."

"Literal whack a mole?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well they were gophers, there was once an infestation of them in my back yard," Ren said.

"And you just went to kill them off? Geeze," Jaune said a bit worried.

"What? Exterminators do it all the time, and I gave them a proper burial," Nora said.

"She just hammered the ground everywhere and left them there," Ren said.

"Anyway you think that would make him happy? Or do you think that he'll hate me like Pyrrha's weapon?" Nora asked.

"They don't… hate me do they?" Pyrrha questioned still concerned and looking at Jaune.

"I don't think they hate you, they looked like they were afraid of you," Jaune told her.

"What if mine fears me!?" Nora questioned, "Wait would it be better that I was feared?"

"Sure," Ren answered.

"You could just go talk to him," Jaune said.

"Nah too formal," Nora told him.

"So you're just not going to go speak to him because you're shy?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I'm not shy," Nora said looking away, putting her lips and scrunching her shoulders.

"Aw you look adorable," Jaune teased, *_SPLAT_* he was responded with a bit of mashed potatoes to his face.

* * *

"Excuse me! Out of the way!" Weiss told the dozens of other women, pushing past them to meet with her target, "YOU!" she cried out to Cress Rose who was in the middle of snacking on a cookie.

"Yes hello, Weiss was it?" Cress Rose told her, unfazed by her angry stare.

"Uh… h-h-hi," Ruby meekly said waving her hand to him.

"And YOU!" she said pointing to Magnhild the man.

"Hebido!" he told her cheerfully.

"Wh-d huh?" Weiss questioned, "A-All of you leave!" she told the other girls around her.

"Aw… seriously?" "No Fair!" "You're not taking him." Dozens of girls started getting angry at Weiss's demand.

"Uh-oh, tread carefully Weiss," Yang told her.

"Ladies please," Crescent Rose said holding both his hands up, he instantly got the attention of all the women, "I wish to speak to Miss Schnee and her team alone. This is purely business, please… allow us our peace" he told the women with a captivating innocent smile.

They all groaned in slight annoyance, but the women did what he wanted as they all tried to get on his good side. Many of them told him to call them, others offering similar services, or saying that they'll be waiting for him.

"Now then, you wish to speak to me?" Cress Rose said taking another bite of his cookie.

"Wha- Are you eating!?" Weiss questioned worried.

"Yes… is that a problem?" Cress questioned.

"Do you know how to eat?" Blake questioned.

"Really Blake? It's not that hard to do, I eat everyday," Yang told her.

"Yes, but when I met my weapon he didn't know how to read. And yet yours did since she could see you reading and learn from watching from your wrist," Blake explained.

"Learned from… they were alive the whole time!?" Yang questioned.

"Well not exactly, they can't explain it to us though," Ruby said

"And… they learned from us?" Yang questioned nervously.

"It's true, I was able to learn how to eat because Ruby always ate with me," Cress Rose said, Ruby started blushing again from embarrassment.

"D-Don't tell them!" Ruby cried out.

"Magnhild however," Cress started, he took one of the cookies and placed it right in front of him.

"…?" *_SMASH_* Magnhild immediately leaned forward and smashed the cookie with his forehead.

"Magnhild seems to have a fondness for smashing and breaking things," Crescent Rose stated.

"They picked up some of our habits?" Yang asked still nervous, "Uh… how deeply can a weapon inherit habits," Yang asked.

"Why?" Blake asked her.

"Oh my god, Yang I swear if you've been teaching a little kid things she shouldn't know-," Weiss started.

"I thought they weren't humans?" Yang questioned her.

"They-.. d-d- I-… I just don't want the chance to see an ill behaved little girl! Especially if it gets the attention of the school" Weiss told her.

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason," Yang said smirking, "But yeah Ember probably knows a few inappropriate things. Probably not what you're thinking, but if a guy bugs her she'll hurt him the funniest way possible. That's what I did to the last guy I didn't like."

"Oh my god!" Weiss said palming her face.

"Did you need something or can I leave?" Crescent Rose asked her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Weiss said, "You are coming back to our room right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you, there is already another," he said giving a small glance at Ruby who blushed once again.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Keep it in your pants!" Yang told him, "Wait, do you even have a- _mph_," Blake was quick to cover Yang's mouth.

"You're coming back with us, and you are going right back into the weapon! That's final!" Weiss told him.

"Are you sure I can't attend my next class?" Crescent Rose asked her.

"NO! Wait, where did you even get a school uniform?" Weiss questioned him.

"Oh my friend Magnhild was able to find a few of them just laying around," Crescent Rose said.

"Hebido!" Magnhild said waving.

"Lying around where?" Blake questioned.

"There was plenty of them lying around the different rooms, around that area where you all sleep," Crescent Rose said.

"Wait a minute!? You stole them!?" Weiss questioned.

"I didn't steal them, they were left alone in a drawer in a locked room," Crescent Rose said calmly.

"When they're in a room like that and you take them, that's STEALING!" Weiss told him angrily.

"Who's room did you steal it from?" Blake questioned.

"Hm? I dunno," Crescent Rose said.

"What the hell made you think it was okay to steal!?" Weiss said starting at Magnhild, "You better not have left made a mess! Or better yet, evidence!"

"Iba Ibocent! Huba Iba subbobda noga Iba noba alloba fu seel?"

"… … what's wrong with him?" Weiss asked Crescent Rose.

"He's spent a majority of his life hitting things with his head, I'm sure you can tell me," Crecent Rose told her.

"Wait so… he's dumb?" Yang questioned.

"No not dumb, he thinks about the average way, he just talks like this," Crecent Rose said, "Honestly though don't worry about it, something like this isn't a big deal to a weapon. Compared to you it's like getting a scar."

"Brain Damage is just a scar?" Yang questioned in disbelief.

"It's not like we had to spend our lives talking to one another," Crescent Rose said.

"Iba Jubs live epemody welts," Magnhild said.

"Well that's not going to be annoying," Yang said sarcastically.

"You know what, I don't care anymore," Weiss said, "You two are coming back with us, you're going to wait in our room, and then you're all going back into your weapons. That's final."

"Oh I suppose I could go," Crescent Rose said, "However… Ruby must be the one to command me."

"Huh…?" Ruby was a bit in disbelief.

"Fine, Ruby tell him," Weiss said annoyed.

"Uh…o-o-o-o-o-o-okay," Ruby stuttered, nervously looking into Crecent Rose's eyes, she could already feel the sweat coming off her face.

"Uh C-Crecent R-R-Rose… Would you plese… c-come back with me to… my roooooo-*_THUD_*," Ruby suddenly lost consciousness and fell back.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out picking her sister up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss said annoyed.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back miss Weiss," Myrtenaster said politely bowing to her.

"We got two more, we just need that last what the hell happened to our room?" Weiss questioned, Team RWBY and team JNPR both arrived at team RWBY's room to drop off Crescent Rose and Magnhild.

The place was now a mess, the small room looked as thought a tornado ripped through it. The beds were in a pile, pillows were everywhere, all the decorations on the walls had fallen off, and there was a small fort of sheets in the back near the window.

"Ah- I-I apologize," Myrtenaster said quickly, "but Ember Celica and the Storm Flower Twins insisted on fighting against Miló and Akoúo in a pillow fight for territory dominance as well as hiding places."

"I don't- I… I don't know where to begin with that," Weiss said annoyed.

"Ember Celica?" Yang called into the room.

"Hmm? YANG!" Ember Celica popped her head from the fort, when she saw Yang she hurried over to her side.

"AWWWW! I got a really cute one!" Yang cried out hugging her, "She's just as cute as Ruby was… how is she?"

"Ceba Dobin Lowkey," Magnhild said holding up Ruby.

"I have no idea what that means," Jaune said.

"Oh he said she's doing okay," Nora said.

"Wha- you understood him?" Jaune questioned.

"Why not? He's my weapon," Nora said.

"That- huh?" Jaune said still confused. Blake stepped to the side and entered the room where Gambol Shroud was sitting in the corner of the room still trying to read.

"How's it going?" Blake asked him.

"Ah, miss Blake," Gambol Shroud said, "It fares well… I think I can scarcely understand some of the words, though I need to guess by the context of a sentence to fully understand any of them."

"REN!" "REN!" both Stormflower twins cried out as the glomped onto his legs, he nearly lost his balance but kept standing while the Twins hung onto him.

"Aww that's adorable," Nora said, "Magnhild swing Ren around like a swing."

"Blo-fay!"

"Wait- No-!" Ren cried out, but Magnhild had already picked him up by the scruff of his collar and started rocking his body left to right like a pendulum. The twins hung onto Ren laughing from the ride.

"_Sigh_," Crescent Rose held Ruby bridal style before pushing one of the beds over resetting it back on all four legs. He gently laid Ruby down as she slept.

Pyrrha was looking around at the scene before looking around the room for her weapons, the fort was still up and she could clearly see parts of them sticking out.

"Uh… Miló, Akoúo?" Pyrrha called to them.

"_We're not here!"_

"_We ran away!"_

"_We were kidnapped!"_

"_Alien Abduction!"_

"_We're dead, we died."_

"_We're not here we ran away and got kidnapped by aliens and died."_

Pyrrha just stood there dejectedly, feeling as though she got dumped. Looking around the room as the others got along so well with their weapons she started feeling a bit jealous.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked depressed.

"Hey it's alright Pyrrha," Jaune told her, "I mean… you got a lot of good qualities."

"Why don't my weapons like me?" she asked, "I never abused them, I always took care of them, I didn't use them to kill gophers."

"Really? Man you missed out," Nora said.

"Well at least you have yours, I don't know where mine is," Jaune said.

"Row! Sheba Apita Frafue," Magnhild told him.

"What?"

"He said she's at the statue," Nora told him.

"Really!?" Weiss said excited, "Okay, Jaune I need your help in getting her," she told him.

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess," Jaune said.

"Yang, I need your help too," Weiss said.

"What for?" Yang questioned.

"I'll tell you later," she said dragging her away from Ember Celica.

"Hurry back! Myrtenaster was breaking the war rules and we're executing her at sundown," Ember Celica said.

"I seriously hope she's just playing," Blake said worried.

"Her plan is to hit her with pillows till she dies, I'm pretty sure she'll get bored long before that," Gambol Shroud told her.

"All of you make sure the weapons Do Not Leave!" Weiss told them all.

"Yes Mom," Nora said annoyed.

"I'll come as well," Pyrrha said, "I'm pretty sure my weapons won't wander off."

"Fine but let's hurry, I don't want any of the other students to find her," Weiss said.

* * *

Crocea Mors was still sitting underneath the large statue of the school, staring intently at the knight on it. Reminiscing the past she tried to pry her attention away but she couldn't help herself.

As she was occupied, Jaune was slowing and carefully approaching her, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha were all hiding in some bushes' nearby watching.

"Okay all of you get ready," Weiss said.

"What's Jaune's weapon like?" Pyrrha asked Weiss.

"She's a maniac, a psychopath who would slice off your head the moment you piss her off," Weiss said.

"Wh- and you sent Jaune out to speak with her?" Pyrrha asked worried for her leader.

"She's not going to attack Jaune, at least not that quickly. He just needs to distract her long enough for Yang to knock her out from behind, Pyrrha you can try and keep her still with your semblance," Weiss explained.

"I have a bit of a problem with using Jaune as bait," Pyrrha said lightly irritated.

"It's fine, she wouldn't harm him if she's his weapon," Weiss said.

"Ooh… now that I think about it, Jaune's weapon is actually a hand me down," Yang said.

"What?" Weiss asked suddenly concerned, "He didn't make her?"

"Nope, she was handed down from great great grandpappy," Yang said.

"Then she-!?" Pyrrha was suddenly very worried, she was about to go and get Jaune out, but Weiss held her down.

"D-Don't, if she knows we were spying on her she'll go crazy on us," Weiss told her.

"I have to help Jaune," Pyrrha told her.

"Oh here he goes," Yang said a bit excited, Pyrrha and Weiss turned their attention to Jaune and Crocea Mors.

"Excuse me," Jaune said a bit timidly.

"Yes?" Crocea Mors said not bothering to turn around.

"Um… Crocea Mors?" Jaune questioned looking at the woman a bit questionably.

"Who wants to know," she asked harshly.

"Oh boy here it comes," Yang said, Weiss and Pyrrha both got ready to move.

"It's… it's me Jaune."

"_TCH_!" Crocea Mor's body suddenly tensed up, her body started shivering. She slowly turned her head around to see Jaune who just stood there.

"I-… I-I see," she said with a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Weiss and the others suddenly got less worried.

"Uh… why are you backing up?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not backing up," she said, even though her back was suddenly against the statue in a mere half a second.

"Uh… Crocea Mors-?" "_EEP_!" the moment Jaune took a step forward Crocea Mors suddenly tensed up again in fright.

"Um-," Jaune took a tentative step forward again.

"_EEK_!"

"She… she's afraid of him?" Weiss said astonished.

"Why would she be afraid of Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned.

"This is too good of an opportunity!" Weiss suddenly ran out of hiding over to Jaune's side, "Hey again!" Weiss said smugly.

"Weiss?" Jaune questioned.

"You again!?" Crocea Mors questioned.

"How you doin Crocea? You been a good girl?" Weiss said sounding sweet.

"What the hell are you-?" Crocea Mors was about to say something, but Weiss gave Jaune a bit of a push forward, "A-AH!"

"So you're afraid of Jaune are you?" Weiss questioned on the verge of laughing maniacally.

"I-I'm not afraid of him!" Crocea Mors said, though she was still trying to back into the statue as much as she could.

"Uh Weiss?" Jaune questioned worried.

"Heh heh," Weiss suddenly went behind Jaune and started pushing him forward.

"Whoa- wait!" Jaune tried to stop Weiss from pushing him closer to her.

"N-No! Wait!" Crocea Mors was suddenly trying to crawl up the statue.

"HAH!" "W-WAHH!" Weiss gave a hard shove to Jaune pushing him closely to Crocea Mors.

"_EYAAAAAH_!" Crocea Mors let out a girly scream and started scampering over the Statue, stepping between the two stone figures she landed on the other side and started running away as fast as she could.

"HA! Serves you right!" Weiss yelled at her triumphantly.

"What… was that about?" Jaune questioned.

"No idea," Weiss said, "But it doesn't matter, now that I know her weakness I can easily take her down."

"Wasn't our mission to capture her?" Yang asked, coming out of hiding with Pyrrha.

"DGH!?"

"You completely forgot didn't you?" Yang asked her.

"N-No I-!?" Weiss tried to defend herself.

"You know she's probably going to get you again when you're not with Jaune," Yang said.

"She-…," Weiss suddenly felt her own sense of dread, "Then he'll just have to stay with me!"

"What?" "HUH?" Jaune and (mostly) Pyrrha questioned.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay that took a bit of time, I hope you all like this chapter. I'll be going through it a few times so be sure to tell me if you spot a spelling mistake. **


End file.
